Back to Brooklyn
by Kira Kei Jinx
Summary: CaesarXHuey. If you don't like, don't read. When Caesar tells Huey's he moving back to Brooklyn in a few days, possibly for good, Huey realizes that he must confess his true feelings or risk losing his only chance.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Boondocks.

This one's for you Word Salad! I hope you like it!

If you don't know who Caesar is, I have no idea why you're reading this fic. But before continuing, I would suggest reading the comics.

I'm a white girl, so forgive me if the slang is off.

* * *

"I'm going back to Brooklyn."

The words struck Huey like arrows to his heart. Each word caused him more pain, but none so much as the word 'Brooklyn'. They pierced in deep, shaking him to his very core. And as he stared as the smiling, but serious, face of his closest and dearest friend, he felt the arrows being twisted in even deeper.

Caesar raised up his eyebrows, his smile fading away as he stared at Huey. He wasn't sure what to say. What could he say? He'd just said that he was leaving. Leaving him here in Woodcrest so he could go back to his precious Brooklyn, which he still loved and missed more than anything in the entire world even though he'd been gone for about eight years. Huey knew he should have expected this eventually, but it still came as a terrible surprise.

"Huey? You okay, man?" Caesar asked, giving him such a concerned look that it took everything Huey had not to smack him for asking such a stupid question because it should have been obvious he wasn't okay. Caesar reached out and touched Huey's forehead. "Are you mad?"

Huey wanted to scream yes. He wanted to grab Caesar by the arms, shake him violently and scream that he was pissed. He wanted to demand how he could even ask him that after all the time they'd spent with each other.

And more than anything, Huey wanted to scream that he loved him and didn't want him to leave.

But he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to say it. Just like all the other times when Caesar'd done something he didn't like. He hadn't said anything when Caesar had said he was going on a date with Jazmine, if though he knew it would never work. He hadn't said anything when he'd said he was going out with Daniel or Ryan or Derek or Sam or any of those random white boys that would never treat him the way he deserved to be treated. He hadn't even said anything when Caesar had told him he wasn't a virgin anymore, that he'd had sex just to find out what it was like.

Showing emotion had never been Huey's strong suit. He always assumed that if Caesar truly knew him the way he'd hoped he did, then he'd realize that somewhere during their friendship, Huey'd developed a crush on him. But Caesar had never, ever mentioned it. He had missed it completely. And Huey had never corrected him about it. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by telling him he liked him. That wasn't his thing. He was far too serious for something like that.

Especially with someone like Michael Caesar. He was too happy, too optimistic, too lively to be tied down by someone like Huey Freeman. They were great as friends, but Huey couldn't picture his every energetic friend wanting to spend the nights inside curled up under the covers whispering sweet nothings to each other.

No, Michael Caesar wanted parties and he wanted fun and he wanted sex. All things Huey wasn't sure he could give right now. He hated parties and his idea of fun was on a completely different level as Caesar's and he wasn't sure he wanted to have sex without love. And if Caesar didn't love him, he wouldn't be able to make love to him.

Caesar would get bored. He would break Huey's heart. Unintentionally, Huey was sure because Caesar never purposely hurt anyone, but he'd still do it. And Huey was bad enough with good emotions like love and happiness that he wasn't sure how he'd handle a breakup with the one person he could see himself dating.

"Huey? Um. . . .Big Guy? You still there?" came that sweet voice as a hand waved in front of his face. Huey snapped out of his thoughts, looking up at Caesar's pretty face, filled to the brim with worry.

"Yeah. . . So. . . .Brooklyn?" he replied, trying to keep his voice even and calm. It was one of the most difficult things he'd ever had to do, but he managed. Caesar's eyes widened a little, then softened so much it almost looked like he was sad.

"Um. . .yeah. . . .Y'know. . . for college. . ." Caesar answered, shrugging nonchalantly and giving Huey a small smile. He stiffly nodded in response. Caesar gave him a look, though Huey wasn't sure what it meant.

Well, he knew what it looked like. It was the same look Caesar got when he was annoyed by something. But Huey couldn't think of a reason why Caesar would be upset. Maybe he'd expected Huey to be happy for him. But that wouldn't make sense since Huey was never happy about anything and Caesar must've known by now that he was the revolutionary's only friend. No one, for any reason, would be happy to find out their only friend was moving across the country for college.

"I'll be gone for. . .like. . .four years. . ." Caesar said, his voice almost accusing. Huey looked over at him, feeling another arrow tearing through his heart. Caesar raised up his eyebrows, watching Huey with a calm look. But Huey could see through his calm demeanor.

Caesar was upset about something. Very, very upset about something.

But why? He had no reason to be upset. Huey was the one who had a reason to be upset. The love of his life, although he'd never confessed it to him, was getting ready to leave for four years. Not to mention the fact that people grew apart during college and they both knew Caesar'd never have enough money to come back and visit over the summer. This was a permanent four year separation. If anyone had a right to be upset, it was Huey.

"Yeah. . . Four years. . ." Huey muttered out, looking away from that beautiful face. He stared at the grass they were sitting on and leaned back against the tree where they'd spent summer after summer under talking about everything from movies to politics. He couldn't even look at Caesar anymore. It was just too much for him to handle. Seeing that beautiful face after he'd been told something so horrible.

He wasn't even angry at Caesar for deciding to leave. He was usually angry at everything and everyone that fucked up his life in any way. But not this time. He was just saddened. He loved Caesar and he really didn't want him to leave. But he couldn't bring himself to say it, no matter how much he wanted to.

"Yea'. Four years. We won't be able to see each other. We might not even be able to talk to each other often," Caesar spat out, getting to his feet. Huey raised up his head as Caesar headed off down to town in the most angry of fashions. He stopped for a moment, looking back over at Huey with narrowed and angry eyes. "But that's not a problem, is it? What'd you say to Jazmine? If I never see you again, have a nice life?"

"Are you mad at me?" Huey asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out if Caesar was upset at Huey's lack of emotion or because he was just fed up with being friends with someone who just wasn't fun enough. "Why?"

Caesar looked like he could kill Huey. Huey had never seen such a hateful look come over that beautiful face and it shocked him. He gave Caesar saddened eyes, or at least what he hoped were saddened eyes, and his best friend seemed to catch on. He sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and running a hand through his dreads. He looked stressed now, like there was something on his mind causing him to act so unlike himself.

"Sorry, man. . .I jus'. . .y'know. . .wanted you to get upset or somethin'. . . 'Cause we're so close an' all. . ." he muttered, staring intensely at the grass. He shrugged and walked back over. Huey looked up at him, at that fair face, and nodded in understanding.

"I will miss you, Caesar. You're my best friend. . . .But. . .I know you miss Brooklyn. . .I was trying to be. . .supportive. . ." was the lie Huey told him as he motioned for his best friend to sit back down. He did, pushing his dreads over one ear. He gave Huey the smile he had come to love, which only sent another arrow piercing through his heart.

"Thanks, man."

With that, Caesar leaned over and gave Huey a gentle kiss on the cheek. It sent a chill over Huey's entire body and heat rushing to his face at the exact same time. It wasn't the first time he'd gotten a kiss on the cheek from Caesar, but the reaction had always been the same. He would just never get used to that sweet gesture of friendship. Because to Huey, it meant so much more than friendship.

Huey moved away like he always did because he was so afraid that Caesar would feel his cheeks getting hotter or that he wouldn't be able to control himself and would just kiss Caesar full on. And he didn't want to confess his feelings without knowing Caesar felt the same way. And he knew Caesar didn't feel that way about him. He just wasn't ready to put his heart on the line like that.

He heard Caesar let out a sigh. He glanced over and saw him rolling his kind eyes in an annoyed way. He looked at Huey with an annoyed look that Huey couldn't figure out. Was he annoyed that Huey had moved away? Why? It wasn't like Huey had ever made any indication of being bi-sexual or gay.

"I'm leaving in a couple days, y'know," Caesar said as an afterthought. He gave Huey a big, sweet smile and patted his knee. "You'll help me pack, won't you?"

He wanted to say no. He wanted to tell Caesar not to pack, not to leave. . .But he didn't. Like always, he just nodded. He would stand by Caesar and his decisions. If he could only be a friend, then he wanted to be the best friend possible. And all things considering, he probably hadn't been doing a great job if Caesar was so ready to leave Woodcrest.

Huey sighed heavily. He gave the smallest of smiles to his best friend. Then he got to his feet. Caesar asked where he was going. But Huey couldn't handle this anymore. He didn't want to be told anymore details about when he was leaving or anything like that. He wanted to go home and cry because he was so horrible at emotions that he couldn't even work up the nerve to ask him to stay.

"I'll see you later, Caez. Bye," he mumbled out, waving over his shoulder as he headed off. He glanced over his shoulder as he headed down the hill.

And he could've sworn Caesar looked like he was crying. Except that Caesar didn't cry, especially not about things like this. He didn't care if Huey left. Huey was always just walking away when a situation called for emotions. He must have been used to it by now.

Or maybe he wasn't and that was why he was leaving. Because he wanted a best friend with more emotion than a rock. Huey sighed heavily again, looking back towards the hill.

"What am I going to do now?" he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the ground as he headed back towards his house.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck do ya mean, 'what am I gonna do now'? What kinda bullshit is that? You jus' gonna sit there an' let 'im leave?! Fer four mutha-fuckin' years jus' 'cause ya can't say three goddamned words?!" Riley shouted out, jerking away from Huey and throwing his hands up in the air. Huey raised up his head, looking at where his brother was standing, gesturing in the air as he talked.

Not knowing what else to do had led Huey upstairs to Riley's bedroom and on to his messy bed. He had just caught his little brother before he left on a date, so Riley was already in a right state. But when he'd heard that it was about Caesar, he'd decided it was worth a listen. After all, he'd been listening to him about this for the last year or two.

Huey had never been sure what had first convinced him to ask his little brother for advice, least of all about relationships and emotions. Perhaps it was because Riley was openly gay or because he was a ball of fire, bursting with emotion. When he was happy, you knew it. When he was angry, you knew it. And when he was sad, you knew it. Perhaps it was because he had a boyfriend and knew what it was like to have to ask someone out. Perhaps it was because he was his brother and they were family and were supposed to help each other out. Perhaps it was because Caesar was his only friend and he'd needed to talk to somebody before he drove himself crazy.

"You're jus' a scared little punk ass bitch! That's why he don't want nothin' to do wit chu!" Riley declared, jabbing his finger into Huey's chest hard enough to push him back a little. Huey blinked, smacked Riley's hand away and narrowed his eyes at him.

Or perhaps he'd just been high when he'd first asked.

"If you don't want to help, I'll just leave," Huey spat out, pushing his hands onto the bed and getting to his feet. Riley waved him off, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Huey sighed heavily, dropping back onto the bed.

"That ain't it, nigga. I jus' don't understand why you can't jus' tell 'im," he explained, shifting his weight from one foot to the other and putting his hands on his hips. Huey glanced at his brother from head to toe, all dressed up in a little black dress with black heels and diamond earrings.

"You don't have to stay," he insisted, looking away from his little brother. He heard Riley sigh heavily and knew he'd probably rolled his eyes and mouthed some swear word. But Huey just stared at the messy clothes on the floor and tried to figure out something to do.

"Nigga, I already told Ed I was gonna be late. Jus' tell me why you can't jus' tell 'im ya love 'im?" Riley answered, his voice stressed enough that Huey turned his serious eyes back to his little brother. He had turned away from the bed, moving things around on the dresser. Huey shook his head, even though he knew Riley couldn't see him.

"I can't just tell Caesar I love him. I don't know if he feels the same," he muttered out, his voice low and even because he didn't want anyone to hear and because he didn't want to repeat himself. Riley rolled his eyes and picked up a condom that hadn't been used yet. Huey narrowed his eyes a little at it as his little brother put it in a small black purse he was bringing with him. "How can you date Ed Wuncler?"

"He buys me nice things an' takes me nice places. Aiight, so ya don't know how he feels. Ain't no reason not ta ask. It's Caesah, fer god's sake, Huey. It ain't like he's the hardest person in the world to please. I'm sure he likes ya," Riley said, shrugging nonchalantly and snapping the purse shut. He turned to Huey and looked at him with bored eyes.

"You don't know that. I don't know that. And even if he does like me, it doesn't matter now. He's leaving. I can't tell him now. If he doesn't like me, then he might cut off all ties. Then what? I can't risk that, Riley. He's my only friend! I can't have him hate me just because I told him I love him!" Huey shouted out, throwing his arms up in frustration. He let out a moan and pushed his hands against his head. Riley stared with slightly wide eyes, then glanced over at the clock.

"Are we talkin' 'bout the same person? We are talkin' 'bout the Caesah that always hangs 'round dancin' an' talkin' 'bout stupid shit wit chu, right? The Caesah you've been friends wit fer, what, eight years? Come on, Huey. He ain't gonna disown you jus' 'cause you in love with 'im," he asked, turning away from the clock and looking down at where his brother was sitting.

"How do you know? You've never been in love. I mean, you said so yourself. You're not dating Ed because you love him. You're dating him because he takes you places and buys you things. What would you do if Ed suddenly said he loved you and wanted to marry you?" he spat out, angry once again. He motioned to his brother as he spoke and watched as his bored eyes widened in shock. It was a perfect moment to relish in catching his brother off guard like that, but he was too frustrated about what he was going to do about Caesar to care.

A tense moment of silence fell over the brothers. They just stared at each other with identical glares. Huey waited for Riley to shout at him about how pansy assed he was being about Caesar, but he didn't. He just looked away when his cell phone started to ring and flipped it open. Huey lowered his eyes, the anger fading away as Riley told Ed he was on his way down. Then he snapped the cell phone shut and turned his usual bored eyes on Huey.

"Yous jus' a punk, Huey. You gonna let the best thin' that ever happened ta you jus' walk away 'cause you scared. That's some ole bullshit," Riley told him, each word as bitter and hateful as they could be. Huey felt them pierce into his heart, twisting the arrows already thrust in there by Caesar, as only a siblings' words could. Then Riley slipped the cell phone into his purse, snapped it shut and left the room.

Huey listened to his heels clicking on the floors as he left. Each click seemed to mock him. Saying that he, the annoying, rude, crude, little brother, was happy just because he was loud and demanding of attention. He had shouted at the top of his lungs outside the gates to the Wuncler mansion that he was gay and he knew Ed was and wanted a date. Everyone at the party had turned and stared with wide eyes at him as the guard had tried to drag him away. But it had caught Ed's attention and he'd decided the little hellion was worth a try. A year later, they were still together, to the horror of Ed's grandfather and all the girls that liked both of them. Actually, the only reason Granddad wasn't angry was because now Riley was in the hot seat, ready and rearing to accept the fortune that came with Ed Wuncler the Third.

It wasn't fair. Riley was just sixteen. He didn't know what love was. He didn't even care to know. He was just fooling around and he was happier than Huey. Huey, who had found love. The perfect match for him, with that beautiful face and beautiful personality and beautiful soul. Everything about Caesar was right for Huey, even if they were so different. And he knew for a fact that Caesar was interested in guys. So why?! Why couldn't he be happy like his annoying little brother. Why?!

Huey got to his feet and stormed out of his brother's room and down the hall. He followed the clicking of those expensive heels, feeling the anger rising up inside him. It wasn't the right emotion, but it was emotion and he was going to go with it. He stormed over to the front door as Riley pulled it open. Both Ed and Riley looked over at him as he walked over.

"Wuzz's up, Huey! 'Ey, you still a virgin?" Ed shouted, waving drunkly at Huey as he leaned in the doorframe. He grinned down at Riley and swung his arm over his shoulders. Huey looked from one to the other, seeing Ed's wide grin and Riley's bored expression.

"You know what, for once, you're right, Riley. I'm going to tell Caesar how I feel," Huey answered, looking away from Ed and ignoring his question completely. Riley arched a slender eyebrow and mouthed the words 'for once'.

"Whatevah, nigga," was Riley's only answer. Huey ignored the utter annoyance in his voice and just walked out the front door. He heard Ed shout after him, asking him if he were going to have sex with Caesar. He shook his head, heading down the street towards Caesar's house.

Each step drove the anger down and the raised the fear back up. He had thought that once he decided to do it, it would be easy. But he was wrong, which he usually was when it came to emotion. He almost wished he'd dragged Riley with him. That way, at the very least, Riley's taunting would anger him enough to just yell at Caesar and demand to know why he had never asked him out if he'd been willing to go out with all those random white boys. But without Riley, there was only anger curled up in the corner, spouting off these allegations while the fear screamed bloody murder about why he should just turn around now.

Then, at seemed both a lifetime and a heartbeat, Huey was standing in front of Caesar's front door. It leered down at him as though begging him to knock. Huey swallowed hard and took a step back. If he knocked, then there would be no turning back. He'd have to say something. Even if it wasn't that he loved him, he would have to open his mouth and find something to say. It wasn't like he could just turn and run off when Caesar opened the door. It would either really piss him off or it would make him wander over to his house and ask what was wrong with him.

Huey nearly choked on his breath, trying to keep calm. This wasn't like him. He was usually just so incredibly calm about everything. Emotion did not work well with him. And this was an emotion he was just not used to. He struggled to take a deep breath and raised up his hand. Before his brain processed what was happening, he knocked on the front door. Each one made a hollow sound that seemed to nearly burst his eardrums.

Time stood still as Huey fought to think up some stupid lie. But his mind was utterly blank except for the voice screaming 'why the fuck did you knock' in the back of his head. He felt the heat burning his face as he stared at the door trying to think of something creative. He could say that he was sorry for getting upset. But they weren't really fighting about that anymore. He could say that he was here to help him pack, but that would probably make it seem like he was rushing to get rid of him. Not to mention that he doubted Caesar would believe him. Actually, when he really thought about it, there wasn't a single lie he could tell him that he'd believe.

Huey raised up his head when the front door was pulled open. And standing there was no other than his best friend, Caesar. His dreads were tied up, but other than that, he looked the exact same as he had only an hour ago. He blinked those beautiful eyes, breaking into a wide smile and asking him 'what's up'. Huey stared with what he hoped were calm, serious eyes, and opened his mouth to say something, though he wasn't entirely sure what that something was.

"Hi," is what came out. One simple little word and it just felt so wrong. Huey narrowed his eyes, clutching his hands into fists, trying to figure out how 'hi' could feel so out of place. Caesar gave him a confused look while Huey thought about it. He looked around, then back at his best friend, still looking confused.

"Um. . .Hi?" Caesar offered, shrugging a little bit and deciding it was just Huey being Huey. The revolutionary nodded his head a little and raised his serious eyes up at Caesar. Seeing that pretty face stole all of the confidence from him and he just choked on whatever he had hoped to accomplish. "Are you okay, Big Guy?"

No. He wanted to grab Caesar by the shoulders and scream it. But he didn't, like always. He just stared blankly at him. His body wouldn't move and his brain wouldn't function. Caesar glanced around as though trying to find the hidden camera. When he couldn't find one, he let out a little laugh. He nervously searched for Riley or Ed or something.

"Okay, what's goin' on? You are Huey, right?" he asked, rolling his eyes and laughing a little more. He grinned at his frozen friend, waiting for an answer. Huey opened his mouth, but found he had no answer. That, too, was odd. Especially for him, who always had something to say about everything. "Wait a minute. You're not Riley trying to fool me again are you? If you are Riley, congratulations on the growth spurt. You needed it. If you're not, then, please stop actin' like a statue, Huey."

"Caesar, can we talk?" Huey forced out, each word stressed and pained. Caesar gave him another look and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He nodded a little, seeing the serious look on Huey's face.

"Um. . .okay. This is about me moving, isn't it?" he replied, the smile fading away from his face. Huey didn't nod or disagree, so Caesar assumed it must have been. He ran a hand through his dreads, successfully messing up his ponytail. A couple of the dreads fell into his face as he bit his lower lip. "Look, Huey, I'm sorry. I'm moving. I know you're not happy 'bout it, but it's happening. I'm sure we can still chat through email an' I'll still help with the revolution and. . ."

Caesar's voice faded away into the background as Huey stood there and watched him. His mouth was moving and he was moving his hands in a frustrated way. He watched him tilt his head from side to side, his dreads bouncing in the ponytail. He heard Riley's words ringing in his head. He was just being scared, not telling Caesar how he felt. And in a couple days, Caesar wouldn't be here to tell. He would be on his way back to his precious Brooklyn.

There was something about Brooklyn that Huey didn't like. Caesar liked it too much. It made him fear that there was someone in the city that his best friend was desperate to run back to. And in a couple days, he would be away from Huey for four years. If there was someone who had been waiting eight years for him to come back, they would have won.

Huey stepped forward, reaching out with one hand. Caesar stopped talking, giving him a narrowed eyed, confused look as Huey grabbed his arm. His beautiful eyes widened as he was jerked forward. Time seemed to slow down as Huey pressed his lips against Caesar's. His lips were just as soft and sweet as he had always imagined. Just as quickly as they had kissed, Caesar pulled away. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were burning red. He jerked back, one hand going to his lips. His dreads bounced as he moved and his body trembled. Huey let go of his arm and stepped back.

Huey's brain screamed to know what the hell was wrong with him. And he found he had no answer to give. Everything had willed him to kiss Caesar and he just reacted to it. It was probably the first time he had reacted purely on emotion when he wasn't fighting with his brother. And now, it seemed, he had just screwed up the only friendship he had.

"I. . . I. . .um. . ." he stuttered out, looking around as though the answer were going to be written in the grass or on the window. But there were no answers anywhere, not even in his head. He stared at his best friend, with his stunned look. And he knew he'd made a terrible mistake. Caesar didn't look pleased or happy at all. He looked shocked and upset. He hadn't wanted a kiss from Huey. "I have to go."

With that, Huey turned on his heel and hurried away from Caesar's house. He ducked around one of the houses so Caesar wouldn't follow him to yell at him. He slammed his fists against his head, screaming and swearing at himself for being so stupid. He had just fucked up his best, and only, friendship. This was not good. This was not good.

"Why the fuck did I listen to Riley?!" he demanded of himself, pulling at his hair. He squeezed his eyes shut and the image of Caesar's horrified face rang through his head. He opened his eyes and sighed heavily. He leaned against the side of the house and hung his head. "Why did I listen to him? Why?"

He didn't know. He didn't know anything except that he'd just shared his first and last kiss with Caesar. And, most likely, had his last conversation with him.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post. But hey, what with finishing up my first year of college, getting a new job, moving out, and writing a couple books, I've been busy and I'm sure you understand.

So, yeah, all Caesar fans, listen up. I got the Boondocks Season Two on DVD, and I watched the commentary on the Gangstalicious Part Two episode. And they got talking about Caesar and why he's not been in the series yet. Apparently, they can't find the right voice actress for our favorite Brooklyn boy. And I was like 'wtf, Aaron. I would've driven up the Brooklyn myself (I live in FL) and interviewed every freakin' girl I saw to find the right voice'. But, hey, whatever. Hopefully in Season 3, he'll be there. If not, I hope Aaron doesn't like his house very much, 'cause I am burnin' it to the ground.

And a note on the chapter. Awww, gotta love that brotherly love. . . .yeah, right. And when Caesar asked if he were Riley or Huey, that's a reference to the comics, in which you actually see Riley growing his hair out for the cornrows and actually has a 'fro just as big as Huey's and no one, NO ONE, can tell the difference.


	3. Chapter 3

Huey spent the entire night staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't think and he couldn't sleep. He could only replay that afternoon over and over in his head. From the moment Caesar had told him he was leaving to the moment he'd pressed his lips against his. He replayed the look of shock on Caesar's face as he pulled away. It made Huey sick to his stomach to know he'd fucked up the best, and basically only, friendship he had. All because he listened to his stupid little brother. He couldn't figure out what had possessed him to listen to Riley. He was never right about anything. The only reason he'd gotten with Ed was because Ed was just as stupid.

For the millionth time that night he squeezed his eyes shut and swore. He rolled onto his side and stared at the window. The only depressing comfort he had was that in a couple days, Caesar would be leaving for Brooklyn. He wouldn't have to live in the same town as the love of his life and be ignored. Caesar would simply move to Brooklyn and they would never see each other again. Huey sighed heavily, wondering how long it would take Caesar to forget about him. He wondered what he would say when people asked how an eight year friendship had ended just because of a move. Provided, of course, he ever told anyone they'd been such wonderful friends.

Of course, Huey would still have to avoid him for the next couple of days. Now he wouldn't even get to help him pack. He wouldn't be able to get that long, seemingly never ending hug at the airport when Caesar said goodbye. And he wouldn't get that final kiss on the cheek. Now, it might even be his idiot brother who went to the airport to say goodbye. After all, Riley and Caesar were friends, even if it were only a surface friendship. And Caesar would want someone to see him off, even if it had to be Riley Freeman. They would hug and Caesar would probably give him a tiny peck on the cheek. He'd tell him to stay safe and to give his best to the family. And Riley would say 'whatevah, nigga', and that would be that. No mention of his best friend for eight years.

Suddenly, there was a loud banging on the door. The sound made Huey jump a little and jerk up into a sitting position. The banging continued, followed shortly by a shout to 'open the damn door'. He sighed heavily, shaking his head. He climbed out of the bed, rubbing his forehead as he headed for the door.

"Okay! I hear you! Shut up!" he shouted over the banging. It stopped just before Huey reached the door. He rested his hand on the doorknob and just stared at it for a moment. He knew Riley was on the other side of the door. He was probably coming to ask how it went, if he hadn't already figured it out by now. The revolutionary was pretty positive he at least knew things hadn't gone well since Huey hadn't come to his room when he came back from his date and thanked him for pushing him to confess.

Another bang rang out and Huey jerked open the door. Riley lowered his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. His brother looked him up and down, a demeaning glare plastered on his face. Huey stared back with a tired, defeated sort of look, not even having the energy to glare at him. He lowered his eyes to his brother's outfit, yet another gift from the boyfriend he didn't really deserve. A black skirt and shirt combo that Ed loved. And a constant reminder to Huey as to why his brother was even dating the idiot Wuncler. It had nothing to do with love, just personal gain and a possible crush.

"Yes, Riley?" the revolutionary muttered out, rolling his eyes a little bit. His brother arched a slender eyebrow and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. There was a soft clack from the heel.

"How'd you fuck dis up? It wasn't hard. Ya jus' tell 'im the truth. What'd ya do, walk over an' lose yer nerve?" was his answer, each word more harsh and cruel than the last. Riley moved his arms, moving as he spoke. He gestured to his brother. "Yous pathetic."

"Go away, Riley," Huey snapped out, moving and going to shut the door. Riley stepped forward, catching it with his arm. Huey went to push it shut anyway, but his brother stopped it by moving his foot in the doorway. Huey sighed heavily, smacking his foot a little bit before he just let go and motioned for him to come in. "What, Riley?"

"I wanna know what happened, nigga. Duh," he snapped, slipping into the room. He glanced over his shoulder for whatever reason, then pushed the door shut behind him and leaned back against it. He watched the revolutionary walk away. He shrugged heavily and sighed again.

"I screwed it up. You already figured that out," he muttered back, taking a seat on the bed. Riley rolled his eyes and let out a soft laugh that made Huey look back up at him.

"Yea', no shit. I wanna know how, nigga," Riley said, motioning with both hands for Huey to tell him how it happened. He opened his mouth to either answer or tell him to get the hell out of his room, but found neither answer came out. He didn't want to tell Riley he'd kissed Caesar in a panic. So he just closed his mouth and shook his head. "C'mon, nigga. Ya can tell me."

That alone almost made him want to laugh. Riley, his stupid brother, saying that he could tell him. Not when this was all his fault, he couldn't. If he hadn't listened to Riley, he would still be friends with Caesar. And he knew if he told him what happened, he'd end up blaming Riley to his face. Which would only start a huge fight that would last forever and probably only make Huey feel worse. Of course, if he didn't tell him, Riley would probably march his ass over to Caesar's and demand _he _tell him.

". . .I kissed him. . ." Huey muttered just barely loud enough for Riley to be able to hear him. In fact, the younger Freeman had to lean closer. When he heard the word 'kissed' however, his wicked eyes widened and a look of shock took over his face. If the situation hadn't been as sad as it was, Huey probably would have said something about it.

"Ya kissed 'im? Like, on the lips?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to picture it. Huey nodded, watching his brother to see his reaction. He arched his eyebrows up high and glanced back at the door again. Huey narrowed his eyes a little bit, looking at the door as well. Of course, there was nothing different about it.

"Why?" Huey questioned, his voice no longer soft and somber. He glared at his brother as Riley looked back at him. He grinned a little, jerking his thumb back over his shoulder, his other hand at his hip.

"'Cause Caesar's downstairs. Says he wants ta see ya."

Huey's eyes widened so much it was a little painful. Riley's words rang out through his head as he tried to process them. Caesar was here. To see him. To talk about the kiss and what it meant, most likely. Or to end their friendship permanently. He hadn't thought he'd actually come to his house. All the different scenarios he'd thought of and that was never one of them.

"Nigga, you aiight?" came his little brother's voice, though it sounded farther away than it was. Huey stared at the door, trying to figure out if he wanted to send Riley downstairs and tell Caesar to leave or if he wanted to go talk to him. Riley tilted his head to the side and stepped closer to the revolutionary. "'Ey, nigga, you listenin' ta me?"

"Is he mad?" Huey asked in a low voice, looking down at the floor. Riley stopped walking and sighed in an annoyed way. He muttered something about being worried about him as he leaned back against the door. "Is he?

"Nah, nigga, he ain't mad," Riley replied, rolling his eyes. He straightened his skirt out, looking over at his brother with a bored look on his face. He waited for Huey to get up and demand he move, but he never did. He just sat on the bed, still trying to figure out what he was going to do. "You goin' or ain't cha?"

Deciding that he might as well get conformation about the end of their friendship, if that's what Caesar was here to discuss, he nodded a few times. He got to his feet and cleared the few feet from his bed to the door in the time it took for Riley to move. His heels clacked on the floors as Huey pulled open the door and nearly smacked it into him.

"Good luck, nigga!" was the last thing Huey heard before he walked down the stairs. He sucked in a deep breath, praying that this wasn't going to be the last time he spoke to Caesar. Maybe he was just going to tell him they would pretend the kiss never happened. They would ignore it and continue with their friendship. It sounded like something Caesar would say. Or, at least, he hoped it was something Caesar would say.

The closer he got to the living room where he was sure Caesar would be waiting, the more the fear rose up inside of him. He wanted to turn and go back up to his room. He wanted to grab Riley and force him to tell Caesar to leave. But his body kept moving no matter how much the fear screamed for him to stop. He knew he could be making a terrible mistake, but he at least wanted to see Caesar again. To hear his voice and see his beautiful face. Even if he would be telling him he didn't think they could be friends anymore.

Huey stopped walking as soon as he saw Caesar. He was standing there, looking over at the window with a slightly saddened look on his face. His dreads weren't tied up right now, falling around his face in a most beautiful way. Huey swallowed heavily and stepped into the living room. Caesar blinked and turned his way. There was a moment when they just stared at each other with slightly nervous, widened eyes. Then Caesar gave him a small smile, sweet and not at all fake.

"Hi, Huey," he said, his voice calm and collected. It wasn't a false calm, so he wasn't upset, just as Riley had said. He motioned towards the front door as he spoke. "Could we talk? Somewhere. . . .private. . ."

Huey nodded a few times, not trusting his voice. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth, he would confess his love and try to kiss him again or he would yell at him for being so utterly calm about something like this. But he followed Caesar to the front door nonetheless. Faintly, he heard Riley shout 'bitch' to Caesar about moving the conversation somewhere he wouldn't be able to listen in on. Then the front door was shut and they were suddenly alone again.

Caesar stood with his back to Huey for a moment. He was probably trying to figure out how he was going to word it so he wouldn't hurt Huey too much when he ended their friendship. Huey opened his mouth to say it was alright and that he understood when Caesar turned around. Instantly the words left him and he shut his mouth. His friend nervously twisted the bottom of his shirt up, watching Huey with those beautiful eyes.

"So. . . the kiss. . . it. . .means you like me. . .right?" he asked, his voice low and calm. He lowered his eyes for a second, then looked directly at Huey's eyes. The revolutionary took a deep breath and stiffly nodded his head. Caesar stared for a moment before nodded his head as well. The dreads bounced innocently as Caesar stared intensely at Huey's door, but not him anymore. "As. . . more than friends?"

Again Huey nodded and again, Caesar couldn't meet his eyes. This was it. The moment Huey had been preparing himself for. The rejection. He waited for Caesar to gather the strength to tell his closest friend of eight years that he didn't want to talk to him anymore. That just because he liked boys didn't mean he liked Huey and that he wished they could still be friends, but it would just be way to awkward now.

Caesar opened and closed his mouth several times. Huey waited patiently because he knew Caesar was a gentle, kind person who didn't like to hurt those he cared about. And after spending eight years as best friends, he didn't want to hurt Huey too much. Especially since he knew quite well that he'd been Huey's only friend. But finally, he looked into Huey's face and he gave a small smile. Huey narrowed his eyes slightly, staring at the smile.

And his eyes widened when he stepped forward. Caesar cleared the distance between the two of them, reaching out and grabbing Huey's jacket. The next second, their lips were pressed against each other's. The shock of the sudden kiss sent a blush of red across Huey's face and caused him to step back. Instantly, he remembered Caesar's shocked face, matching what his probably looked like right now.

But Caesar didn't run the way Huey had. He just moved closer and pushed his lips back over the revolutionary's. He cupped his face with his hands and held him tightly in the kiss. Their lips were pressed against each other's and it was Caesar's doing, not Huey's. Slowly, he moved his hands to his friend's slender waist. He held onto him as Caesar gripped his face and pressed their lips hard against each other's.

Then, without warning, the Brooklyn boy eased Huey's mouth open and kissed him full on. He slipped his tongue into Huey's mouth, tracing over and under the other's tongue. Huey instinctively kissed back, slowly at first, then moving faster and faster to match Caesar. He tasted Caesar for the first time as they kissed each other passionately. He could feel his face burning as he held on tight, relishing in the sweet taste of his friend. Caesar pushed his mouth harder of Huey's, drinking him in deep as though he'd been longing to do this for so long. He moved his hands from Huey's face, wrapping them around his neck. The revolutionary pulled his slender body closer to him, gripping his shirt tightly.

Slowly, Caesar eased himself back. He kissed Huey's lips a couple of times as though he didn't really want to stop kissing him. He gave him a wide, happy smile that was so much like him it got Huey to crack a smile as well.

"I like you too, Huey," he cooed out, resting his forehead against his friend's. Huey smiled a little, staring into the eyes of that beautiful face. Caesar laughed and gave him a quick kiss. "So, I guess that means we're dating."

"I thought you were moving," Huey answered before he could stop himself. Caesar's eyes widened and then softened in a sad sort of way. He glanced to the side before he rested his head on Huey's shoulder. Huey stared at the ground, holding his new boyfriend close to him. "Sorry."

"I'm sure we can work something out, Big Guy. . . Can't we?" he muttered back, giving Huey a tight squeeze. He pushed his face against his shoulder and swore. Huey glanced down at him as he laughed a sad laugh. "I never would have decided to move if I'd thought you actually had feelings for me."

Huey nodded, understanding where he was coming from. He wanted to leave because he couldn't stand being around Huey. That would explain the kisses and the hugs and telling him all sorts of things that would usually make someone act jealous. But the revolutionary had always been so good at hiding his real feelings that he had just pretended it didn't bother him in the slightest. Which, to Caesar, meant that he didn't like him. So he had leased an apartment and gotten a one-way ticket to Brooklyn with his saved up money.

Huey would have offered to go with him, but he knew he would never be able to get the money. He knew that if he could, there wouldn't be a problem. They'd been friends for so long that adding a relationship wouldn't be an issue. And living together certainly wouldn't, since Caesar had basically moved in over the years. But the money, that was another story. Granddad wouldn't give him a dime, even if it were to get him out of the house for good. And even if he had a job, it would take forever to save up the money since Granddad would insist he start paying rent or something. Which, of course, was why he didn't have one already.

"If only I could get some money. . ." Huey mumbled as Caesar clung to him. As the words left his mouth, however, an idea struck him. There was someone else who had money, and lots of it, to spare. And whereas he wasn't friends with him, he _did_ know someone who was and who had been given a ton of that money already. Huey raised his eyes up towards the windows of the second floor and smiled. "Hang on. I've got an idea. Come with me."

Caesar raised up his eyebrows, but nonetheless, stepped back and let go of the revolutionary. Huey took him by the hand and pulled him back into the house. As they started up the stairs, Caesar started to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding me. Riley? You're going to ask Riley?" he asked as Huey tugged him towards his little brother's bedroom. Huey just nodded to the amusement of his new boyfriend. Then he stopped in front of Riley's door. For a moment, he stood there, trying to weigh his options about whether his brother would agree or turn him down. Caesar glanced at him, then at the door. He leaned over and knocked on it for him.

"Why did you do that?" Huey demanded in a low voice. Caesar grinned his typical grin, looking back at the door. Huey sighed, guessing that it was at least better than standing there trying to figure out something he'd never have an answer to without asking.

"What'd he say, nigga?" came Riley's voice as he pulled out the door. He raised up his eyebrows and glanced between the two. His eyes lowered to their hands, intertwined with one another's. He grinned, leaning in the doorway and crossing his arms over chest. "I guess he said yes."

"Yeah. Listen, Riley, we need your help," he explained, gesturing between the two of them. Riley arched an eyebrow and gave him a slightly confused look. He opened his mouth, but Huey held up his hand to stop him. "I'm moving to Brooklyn with Caesar."

Riley slowly closed his mouth, his cynical eyes widening a little bit more than they usually did whenever he was told something shocking. He looked between the two of them again. Caesar weakly smiled and Huey just gave him his usual stern look. It took only a couple seconds before the younger Freeman figured out what 'help' they needed from him. He bobbed his head up and down, motioning for them to come in the room.

"Aiight, nigga. But only 'cause you my brother," he answered, walking over to his dresser. The two walked in and Huey shut the door in case Granddad walked by and noticed just how much money Riley had. His brother leaned down, carefully holding his skirt so they didn't see his panties, and opened the bottom drawer of his dresser. He fished around for a moment, then stood up. "Here. That should be enough."

He thrust his hand at Huey, a wad of money in it. Huey thanked him as he could the money. When he glanced at it, he noticed all the hundreds and fifties in it. He opened his mouth to say this was too much, but Riley just cut him off.

"You need lube too?" he asked, jerking his thumb over at the end table. Caesar started laughing as Huey stared at the several bottles of lubricant on it, some brand new and some nearly empty. He stiffly shook his head. Riley shrugged, not understanding why Huey was being so uptight about the offer. "Aiight."

"Well, then. . um. . .Huey has to help me. . .pack. . . So, thanks an' bye, Riley," Caesar quickly said, waving at the younger Freeman. Riley shifted his weight from one foot to the other and waved a little bit, saying goodbye.

Huey just shook his head about the lubricant and turned to leave. He thanked his brother again as he headed out of the room with Caesar. When he looked down at his hand, which was still holding Caesar's, however, he smiled to himself. In the long run, his stupid brother had been right. And now, because of that, he was dating Michael Caesar, the love of his life.

Things just couldn't get any better.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.

Hey, I've got a new poll up about what couple to do a Christmas oneshot for. If you're interested, please go and vote for your top three favorite couples.

Oh, and for those who don't like that Riley's in drag, guess what. I do. That's why he's in drag in the first place. Please don't harass me because I happen to like drag queens. It only delays an update that much more. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Saying goodbye to his brother had been harder than he had ever thought it would be. Seeing Riley standing there with his hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans with his head tilted down a little bit had hurt Huey in a way he hadn't thought possible. It was true that they weren't incredibly close and they never had been. Often they were at each other's throats, especially when they were younger. But there was something between them. Most people would call it a brotherly bond, but he knew that wasn't it. Riley had never really seen him as a brother, just another stupid nigga. Perhaps it was friendship, some odd, distant friendship. Or perhaps just an understanding of one another that had kept them talking over the years.

Whatever it was, it pained Huey to have to say goodbye to him. They had stood in front of each other, just looking at one another for what felt like forever. There was a fear in Riley's hardened eyes that wasn't in Huey's, probably because he had never faced the world without his older brother there with him. His mistakes would be his and his alone. He couldn't blame anyone and there would be no one to help him out. In Huey's eyes there was only an apathetic look, though he desperately wanted to show something. He just didn't have anything to show. He felt both sorrow and fear, not wanting to leave his younger brother here in Woodcrest with Granddad and Ed, but he couldn't bring himself to show it.

Finally, Caesar had broken the spell of tough indifference like he usually did. He just stepped forward, not caring about Riley's 'thug' reputation or the fact that they weren't even really friends. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Riley's eyes had widened more than they had in years and for a moment, he just stood there and stared at nothing in particular. Then he'd hugged Caesar, lightly patting him on the back.

"Don't do anything stupid while we're gone, Riley," Caesar had said when he stepped back. He gave him a rather teasing smile and pinched his cheek a little. Riley rolled his eyes and pushed his hand away, but it had no affect on him as usual.

"Whatevah, nigga," he answered, giving a grin of his own. Caesar gave a laugh, then stepped back so that he was once again standing next to his boyfriend. And just like that, it was back to Huey.

His turn to say goodbye.

He didn't give Riley a hug, even though he probably should have. He nodded his head in his direction and his brother returned the gesture. Then Riley held out his hand and Huey tapped his knuckles against his. That seemed to be enough for them. It wasn't like they were close.

"Aiight, nigga. See ya," Riley said, waving a little bit. Caesar sang out goodbye whereas Huey just nodded stiffly. He fought the urge to ask Riley to reconsider and to come with them, but he knew he wouldn't. He'd asked in the off chance he would, but Riley had just said he didn't want to intrude on the happy couple. And, besides, he had Ed. There was still money to be made off that. "Oh! Wait! I got cha a present!"

Riley waved a little bit so they wouldn't turn and leave. Caesar raised up his eyebrows, his smile widening. Huey, on the other hand, just narrowed his eyes in a confused sort of way. Riley opened up his bag and started searching around through it. After a moment, he pulled out a gift wrapped box, complete with a slightly crushed bow on top. He thrust his hand out to his older brother and Huey cautiously took the box from him.

"What is it?" Caesar asked despite the obvious fact that it was supposed to be a surprise. Huey glanced over at his lover before looking back at the box. Riley snapped his bag shut and gave the Brooklyn boy an annoyed look.

"If I was jus' gonna tell ya, I wouldn't've spent the money on wrappin' it!" he snapped back, gesturing to the box as though it should have been obvious. Caesar narrowed his pretty eyes, but didn't say anything since he was right. Huey looked up from the box, his disbelieving look back.

"Why'd you get us a present?" Huey questioned, his tone sounding far more accusing than he'd meant for it. When he was younger, he used it when asking Riley if he'd stolen something. Now, he wasn't entirely sure why he did. Maybe because it was so unlike his brother to buy him anything.

"I dunno. 'Cause you my brother. Jus' don't open it 'til ya get ta the apartment, aiight?" Riley answered, shrugging a little bit at the question. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, clearly unhappy about being questioned about his motives. Huey nodded and Caesar thanked him for the both of them.

Then it was time. Caesar waved happily to the younger Freeman and took hold of Huey's hand. Huey had given his brother a long, hard stare that was returned with just as much intensity. Riley had smiled a little and Huey had nodded. Then he was dragged away by his boyfriend.

Now, Huey was following that same boyfriend up the stairs to their new apartment. He heard Caesar talking about this and that, most likely about where the college was in location to their new place and what they should eat for dinner. He wasn't really listening to him as he tugged the majority of their luggage up the three flights of stairs. He'd lost the coin toss, so it was his job to do the heavy lifting. He didn't think it was very fair, but there wasn't really anything he could do about it. There was no reasoning with Caesar since he'd lost fair and square. It didn't matter that he argued that it was a double sided coin, since he couldn't prove it without the coin. The only argument he had was that Caesar wouldn't, in fact, hand over the coin in question. And that was never good enough for his lover.

"Okay. This is it. Home sweet home," Caesar sang out once they reached the door. Huey grunted in response, not sure what he would have said anyways. Probably something cynical, so it was better that he could barely breathe under the weight of their suitcases. Caesar gave him a brief look before pushing the key in and turning the knob. He didn't bother with a dramatic pause, he just pushed it open and walked in. "Ta-Da."

The apartment was nothing special, but that didn't matter to either of them. It was a basic one bedroom, one bathroom apartment with a cramped kitchen and tiny living room. Huey took a look around while Caesar trooped off to get their air mattress blown up. The carpets were a little worn from the last people who had lived here, but there weren't any noticeable stains. He noticed that the kitchen was smaller than he'd thought it was going to be. It was going to be rather difficult for them to get around each other if they were cooking. But seeing as Caesar didn't know how to cook, it probably would be as big a problem as it seemed. He couldn't hear any of the neighbors, so either the walls were thicker than he thought or they just weren't home.

Huey nodded a little bit as he carried the suitcase with his clothes in it to the bedroom. Caesar was looking around the bathroom while the air mattress blew up. He came out when he heard his lover come in though. There was a wide, rather excited sort of smile on his pretty face.

"Well? What do you think?" he asked, his voice sounding a little worried, but hopeful. Huey shrugged a little, leaning down to place the bag on the floor. Instantly, his friend's smile faded away and the hopeful look vanished. It was replaced by a rather disappointed look. "You hate it, don't you?"

"No, that's not it. I'm just. . . .still getting used to be so far away from home," Huey admitted, shrugging a tad bit more. He shook his head, looking away from his lover's fair face. The air mattress was near its limit. When he walked over and turned it over, Caesar let out a relieved sigh and a light laugh.

"Oh. I thought you were gonna say you thought it sucked," he laughed out, running a hand through his dreads. He glanced at Huey's suitcase as though an idea just struck him. "Wanna see what Riley got us?"

He looked over, following his lover's hand when he pointed at it. He hadn't forgotten about the present, but for some reason he'd hoped that Caesar had. Which wouldn't make any sense since he knew Riley wouldn't have gotten them anything bad. It was probably a CD or something stupid like that. Something he'd just picked up while out shopping with Ed for new shoes or something. Maybe he was hoping that Huey would buy him something nice for his birthday or whatever.

"Okay."

He sat down on the puffy air mattress while his new boyfriend strolled over to the suitcase. It made him just slightly nervous to know that he was letting him go through his things, his clothes. But it was Caesar and they had been friends long enough for him to know what kind of boxers he wore. It wasn't like he would be seeing them for the first time.

Caesar stood up holding the gift wrapped box like it was some holy object. He grinned over at the revolutionary for whatever reason before trooping over. He dropped down, causing Huey to go up a little. They both looked down at the present with the crushed bow from being shifted around so many times. Huey took a deep breath and nodded. Then he torn the paper and pulled the top off the simple box it was in.

It was a bottle of lube.

Huey's eyes widened to nearly twice their size as he stared in horror at the bottle. He could feel his face burning terribly as the shock consumed him. He couldn't believe it, yet there it was. A bottle of lube. Right there. From his little brother. He stared down at it, unable to look away even though he so desperately wanted to. He wanted to throw it away, to scream, to fly back to Woodcrest and beat the shit out of Riley for daring to buy him something so crude.

Then he heard laughter.

He jerked his head away from the box. He stared at his boyfriend as he laughed. Caesar's dreads bounced insanely as he swayed back and forth, absolutely howling with loud laughter. It was so much of a shock that Huey forgot to be embarrassed about the present. He just narrowed his eyes intensely and glared death at his best friend.

"What's so funny?!" he demanded, roughly pushing the top of the box back on. Caesar laughed a little more, waving him off as he struggled to compose himself. When he finally managed to, he gestured to the box with a rather wide grin on his pretty face.

"Riley bought us lube. How could that _not_ be funny?" was his answer. The way he said it made it seem like it should have been expected. Huey lowered his ever serious eyes to the box, frowning deeply at it. He wanted to say that he thought it was disgusting that his little brother had gotten them such a gift, but he knew Caesar wouldn't feel the same way.

Of course, that brought up a whole new thought. If Caesar didn't think it was such a bad present, then it meant that he planned on using it. In the near future. That thought alone made Huey's face burn with intense heat. He couldn't bring himself to think about having sex with Caesar. Sure, he desperately wanted to. But actually doing it, that was a completely different story. They had only gotten together a few days ago. He hadn't even had enough time to process that he was dating the love of his life.

And now this? It was like a slap to the face, telling him to own up to his feelings. Actually, when he really thought about it, it sounded exactly like his younger brother. Riley had been forcing his feelings on him since he first confessed them to him. He was the reason he'd gone over to Caesar's and ended up kissing him. He was the one who gave them money to move to Brooklyn together. In fact, he'd even offered them lube less than five minutes after they had started to date.

"So, do you want to?"

Caesar's voice seemed to come out of nowhere. It startled Huey so much he jumped a little. When he jerked his head in his direction, he saw that his boyfriend was staring at him with a rather serious look on his usually carefree face. It took only a moment for his head to process exactly what he was asking. But that was enough for his brain to stop working again. It froze over, leaving him without thoughts or actions.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. It was just like when Huey had gone to his house and stood there before randomly kissing him. Caesar arched up his eyebrows, giving him a strange look. He waited a little bit longer for his friend to snap out of his daze and give him an answer. He even glanced around as though the answer was going to be written on one of the white walls. When he failed to find one, he turned those large eyes back.

"Okay, man, forget I mentioned it. . . ." Caesar said, moving away just a little bit. He bit his lower lip as though he knew he'd said the wrong thing, rubbing his arms as though he were cold. Then he got to his feet, causing the air mattress to shift again. "Um. . . okay, so. . . let's start unpacking."

When Huey's mind screamed for him to stop him, he did. He reached out and caught his wrist before he got too far. Caesar stopped moving, turning back to look at him. His eyes were wide with shock, but he didn't say anything. He just stood still, giving Huey a chance to say what he had to say.

It took a minute or two for him to open his mouth and force the words to come out. He choked on them several times. He wasn't good at emotion. He never had been. Saying that he loved Caesar had been hard enough. It had even taken the rude and crude pushing of Riley, for god's sake. Now, halfway across the country from his foul mouthed little brother, he was on his own. He had to work up the nerve to tell his beautiful Brooklyn sweetie that he wanted to have sex with him. Part of him tried to push out the words while the other part tried to swallow them. But Caesar was patient enough to give him a moment to try and try again.

"I. . .want to. . ." Huey finally breathed out, his voice so low he would have been surprised if Caesar could hear him. But judging by the way his body went stiff and his eyes widened more, he had most certainly heard him.

There was another pause between them. Huey released his friend's wrist and just sat there, looking up at him with what he hoped were sincere eyes. Because Caesar didn't accuse him of jerking him around, he could only assume they were close enough. Caesar's calm demeanor returned and his eyes relaxed. They both seemed to glance down at the present at the same time. And then Caesar nodded, moving closer to the bed.

"Okay."

That settled it. They were going to have sex.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to post.

So, I liked Riley's present. What about you guys?

My sister (saichanlovestoad) published her first book, called Into the Dark. Please see my profile for the details. It's a really good book. You should at least check it out.


	5. Chapter 5

Huey drew in a slightly shaky breath as Caesar leaned closer to him. Those beautiful eyes scanned his face for a second before he gently pushed his lips against the revolutionary's. The kiss was kind, chaste. Huey pressed back just as softly, not sure if he should be more forceful or just let Caesar lead since he'd done this before. As soon as that thought went through his head, Huey's entire body tensed up. Caesar drew back, biting his lower lip a little.

"We don't have to, you know," he rushed to say, pulling all the way back. He gave Huey a concerned, worried look, idly pushing back some of his dreads. When his friend shook his head, he bit his lip again. He opened his mouth to say something, paused, and looked the other way. For a moment, Caesar just stared at the other wall before shifting his pretty eyes back to his lover. "I shouldn't have suggested it. I'm sorry."

"No. . . .that's not it. . ." Huey answered, his voice softer than he'd meant for it to be. When he saw the look his best friend gave him, he knew he'd have to elaborate. He started to say it, but stopped. He had never intended to bring it up. He hadn't even said anything when Caesar first told him he'd had sex with some guy he hardly knew because he wanted to know what it felt like. And now he was going to be dragging it up. He knew it could piss him off. He knew it could start a fight that might ruin their relationship. But he also knew that Caesar would eventually guess. He sighed a little and motioned with one hand to his friend. "You're. . .not a virgin."

Caesar's eyes widened as the words left Huey's mouth. He stared at him for what felt like an eternity before dropping his gaze to his lap. The tension between the two was so thick it was growing harder and harder to breathe. Huey looked at the box in his hands. He fiddled with the slightly crushed bow, trying to think of something to say. He wanted to tell Caesar that it didn't bother him even though it did. He wanted to tell him that he still wanted to have sex with him, which was true, even though the very idea of someone else touching Caesar's body made him want to vomit.

"He didn't mean anything."

Huey's head snapped up. He stared at Caesar, not sure what he should say. He knew that he wasn't lying. Caesar never lied to him. He'd believed him when he'd told him he'd had sex just to know what it felt like. His best friend, his only real friend, would never lie about something like that. And looking at that kind face with those large, sweet eyes, he knew what he was saying was true. But even though he knew Caesar was telling the truth, he still couldn't wrap his mind all the wall around him having sex with someone else. Part of him wanted to ask him about it. But when Huey dropped his stare back to the present in his hands, he knew he shouldn't bring it up. It had happened before they were together. What Caesar did before this relationship was none of Huey's business.

When Caesar opened his mouth to explain more, Huey leaned over and pressed his lips against his. It caught him off guard and he nearly forgot to kiss back. But then they were kissing, sweetly and lovingly. The air mattress shifted as Caesar moved closer. He moved his hands over Huey's arms, pulling them closer together. The revolutionary gripped the box tightly as he opened his mouth a little. His lover eased his tongue in effortlessly. He moved his tongue over and under Huey's in a playful, seductive sort of way. It made Huey's head swim to taste him, to feel him. Every time they kissed, he wished it would never stop.

Suddenly Huey nearly fell over as the air mattress moved a considerable amount. He opened his eyes to see what was going on and saw Caesar moving closer to him. He ran his fingers over Huey's chest and to his back. Then he smiled through the kiss, pushing him back a little more. He eased him to the bed, starting to climb on top of him. Huey's face started to burn red as he felt his lover moving on top of him. He felt Caesar's fingertips touching his cheeks as he pushed his tongue in deeper, harder, rougher. He held the box in one hand and moved the other one to his friend's leg.

Caesar's body tensed up for a brief second as Huey touched his thigh. Then he relaxed and seemed to welcome the touch. Huey noticed that he kissed harder whenever he gripped his thigh. Each squeeze seemed to excite Caesar more. The grip on his face tightened just a little. He pulled out of the kiss for the briefest of moments before he kissed full on again. He drank Huey down in the most pleasurable of ways.

A second later, however, his friend pulled out the kiss. He licked Huey's lips a little bit before moving to his throat. He sucked on the skin as he slid his hands over his lover's chest. Huey's grip on his leg increased, which only seemed to excite the Brooklyn boy more. Huey let out a small gasp as he bit his neck. He expected it to hurt, but it didn't. It felt better than good. It made his head dance. He moved his body under his lover's, gasping out something, he wasn't sure what. Caesar sucked on the bite mark rather roughly, but even that felt good. He didn't want it to stop.

"What the hell?!" Huey shouted out, jerking under Caesar as he felt something grab his shaft. Caesar jerked back as Huey pushed him up. His wide eyes blinked as he held up his hands in a sort of surrender. Huey's narrowed, wicked eyes scanned his lovely face before he released him. He didn't blush, but he still felt the embarrassment filling his entire body. He pushed a hand over his face as Caesar started to laugh. "I'm sorry. . ."

"No. . .No, it's fine. . . .Don't worry, Big Guy. . ." he assured him between laughs, waving off the very thought of something being wrong. The revolutionary raised his eyes up to his face and relaxed just slightly when he saw that smile he was so used to seeing. He touched the side of his neck, feeling the wetness from Caesar's mouth. He could feel slight indents from his teeth, but he didn't mention it. He turned back towards his lover when he felt a kiss on his cheek. "Jus' relax, Huey. I won't hurt you."

"I know. . . I jus---" he started, but stopped when Caesar put a finger to his lips. He 'shhed' him, giggling just a little bit. Usually, Huey would push him away and continue saying whatever it was he'd been saying. After all, he was never one to keep his mouth shut. But this was different. He rolled his eyes a little so Caesar knew not to make a habit of 'shhing' him, but nodded.

"Now, take off your clothes and lay down. I'll do the rest," his boyfriend instructed, moving off Huey. The revolutionary went up a little from the movement of the air mattress. Caesar gave him a look, ushering him to get undressed before taking off his own shirt. Huey narrowed his eyes, but Caesar paid him no mind as he started to undo the button of his pants.

"'Do the rest'? What _exactly _do you mean by that?" he questioned instead, moving the box from Riley around in his hands. Caesar narrowed his eyes a little at his best friend before getting off the air mattress. He pushed back his dreads before dropping his pants to the floor. Huey's face burned red when he saw his lover's boxers. It was probably the millionth time he'd seen Caesar get undressed, but this was different. This was sex.

"Do you have to question everything?" the Brooklyn boy asked, arching an eyebrow as he turned to face his boyfriend. The serious look that met him was answer enough and Huey knew he didn't need to say 'yes'. Caesar rolled those pretty eyes, moving closer to his lover. He reached over and plucked the box from his hands. He shook it in his face, the bottle of lube making a soft sound inside. "Jus' do it."

All of Huey's instincts screamed for him to say 'no' or 'make me', but he didn't. He just narrowed his eyes a little more, not sure what Caesar had planned. He knew it could only be a few things, but he still didn't want to go into this blinded. He liked to know what was going on and he knew his lover knew that. Which, in all honesty, was most likely why he wasn't saying a word. But, knowing he wouldn't budge, Huey unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it to the floor. He moved a little bit, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them off. He kicked them off his feet and glanced up at Caesar. He motioned for him to continue, a wide grin on his face.

Nerves consumed Huey as he wriggled around on the air mattress to get his boxers off. He didn't stand, though he wasn't sure why. Something inside him wouldn't let him. As he pulled them off and dropped them on top of his pants, he guessed it was probably his brain's way of telling him that his legs weren't working. He was too nervous to stand there naked in front of his true love. When he raised his eyes back up, he could see the rather intense blush on Caesar's beautiful face. He bit his lower lip and glanced away. When he looked back, his lover was slipping out of his own boxers.

For a moment, they just studied each other's bodies. Each of them had dreamed of this day for so long, they needed a moment to just take it all in. Or at least, Huey knew he did. He wasn't sure what to say because 'beautiful' or 'gorgeous' didn't seem to quite cover it. When he moved his hand towards Caesar's lovely body, trying to express his love for it, Caesar stepped back to the air mattress. He leaned down to eye level and pushed his lips against Huey's. Feeling the utter passion in that one chaste kiss, Huey knew he didn't need to say a word. As usual, Caesar knew.

The revolutionary felt hands pushing him backwards. The bed shifted as the he laid down, his boyfriend half climbing on the bed with him, one knee pressed into the mattress. Sparks went through Huey's entire body as he felt their shafts brush up against each other's. He felt Caesar's shaft move as he did, pushing closer and closer still to him. He opened his mouth, easing Huey's open with his tongue. He kissed him deeply, hungrily. His hands gripped his shoulders, pulling him up a little as he drank him in. Huey moved his hands over Caesar's sides to his hips. He swallowed a little as traced that soft skin. He gave his thighs a little squeeze, which made Caesar move and press their hard shafts against each other again. It sent a tremor down the revolutionary's spine and he gasped through the kiss.

Caesar pulled out of the kiss first again. He kissed his way to the bite mark he put there earlier. He sucked and chewed on the flesh for a brief second. When Huey gripped his body tighter and muttered something, he moved to his collar bone. He bit and nipped and sucked, his hands trailing down Huey's sides. He shuddered at the very touch, rolling his head on the air mattress. He tried to swallow and found it impossible as Caesar continued to move lower. His lips found one of his lover's nipples and he began to suck on it playfully.

Huey moved, causing the entire bed to shift. Caesar let out a sound or a laugh, he wasn't sure. But he felt the hot breath on his nipple and it sent fireworks through his body. He pushed one hand against the Brooklyn boy's shoulder to try and push him off. He wasn't used to this overwhelming emotion. He loved the feel, but the heat inside him was driving him crazy. He tried to tell Caesar, but as usual, he just laughed and moved to his other nipple. He blew on it before laughing.

"Just relax, Big Guy. Enjoy it," Caesar instructed, giving his hips a light squeeze. Huey nodded a little bit, pushing one hand over his face. Caesar gave his nipple a kiss in return before moving further down on his body. He licked and kissed and bit his way lower and lower. When he traced his tongue over Huey's lower stomach, he realized just where he was going. He shuddered with pleasure at the very thought of Caesar going down on him.

His boyfriend inched a little closer to his shaft. He kissed his inner thighs, so close to his boys that it made Huey shudder. He wanted to push him closer, but he couldn't bring himself to move. Instead, he just fell to taking slow and steady breaths that didn't help at all. He glanced down as Caesar moved again. He blew Huey a kiss before resting a hand on his shaft. He gasped out, moving his head back. He tried to grab at the sheets, but there weren't any on the mattress yet. He moved and gasped out more as Caesar started to move his hand up and down his shaft.

". . .uhhh. . . .I won't kiss you. . . .if. . . uhhh. . .you do," was the only thing Huey could think of to say. He knew it probably wasn't what Caesar expected, but it got him to laugh anyways. He wasn't sure if he made some joke or something because the next thing he knew, he felt Caesar's mouth on the tip of his cock. A sound slipped out of him as he felt him taking nearly his entire shaft in his mouth. He traced his tongue over it the way he did when he was kissing Huey. He brew on it as he drew back. He kissed the tip, causing Huey to shudder and gasp.

The revolutionary arched his back a little as the motion got faster and a little rougher. He felt Caesar stroking his boys in time with his sucking and licking. He gave them the smallest of tugs, nearly sending his lover over the edge. Huey could feel the orgasm building the longer his lover's went down on him. He tried to hold it back. He didn't want to cum now. He wriggled around, trying to say something to Caesar. He wasn't sure what he managed to say, but after another kiss to the tip of his cock, he moved back. Huey dropped back on the air mattress completely, trying to catch his breath. He could still feel Caesar's tongue licking and caressing his shaft, which only made him shudder with delight.

"This might hurt."

Before Huey could ask what he was talking about, he felt something press into his entrance. He jolted up on the bed, nearly kicking Caesar in the face as he did. His lover blinked a little, the shock of almost being kicked still sinking in. He looked at Huey with wide eyes before looking down at his hand. Huey stared at him, eyes wide in the most violent of ways. Caesar had opened the bottle of lube and had coated his index finger with it.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Huey shouted at him, moving a little further away on the bed. It shifted unexpectedly and he nearly lost his balance. Caesar tilted his head to the side a little, giving his boyfriend one of the most confused looks he ever had. He narrowed his eyes in a puzzled way, motioning to Huey.

"I'm getting you ready. What are _you _doing?" he answered, motioning to the revolutionary. Huey started to demand to know what he was getting him ready for when it hit him. He looked from the lube to Caesar's hand and back again. He shook his head, mimicking the motion with his hands.

"No way am I on bottom!" he protested in such a final sort of tone that it got Caesar to arch one eyebrow. They stared at one another, Caesar in a disbelieving way and Huey in an angry way. Then the Brooklyn boy started to laugh. He shook his head, his dreads going wild. He picked up the bottle of lube and squeezed a little more on his finger. He spread it around and wiped any excess on his thigh.

"Yeah, right. Lay down and just relax. As soon as I get three fingers in, we can get to the fun part," Caesar answered, completely ignoring the look Huey was giving him. He grabbed the Freeman's leg and tried to pull him closer to the edge of the bed so he wouldn't have to get off the floor, where he was sitting. Huey grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled it off him. "What are you doing, Huey?"

"I said I'm not on the bottom," he snapped back, glaring death at his best friend. He got that usual laugh in response, but when he sharpened his eyes down to points, the laughter slowed. Caesar tilted his head to one side, letting his hands drop to his lap as if to say 'are you kidding me'.

For a moment, they just stared at each other. Then Caesar got to his feet, grabbing the bottle of lube as he did. He climbed on the bed and gave Huey a rough shove backwards. The bed moved as he hit it, but Caesar didn't fall over. He ran a hand over Huey's shaft until he was completely hard again. The revolutionary shuddered and panted for him to stop. Once again, the orgasm started to build up. Then Caesar leaned over him, grinning a rather sinister grin.

"You're a virgin. I'm not. I know what I'm doing. Jus' relax and _deal _with it," he ordered in a voice almost unlike himself. Almost being the key word and Huey was familiar enough with the less than sweet side of Caesar that usually only showed up when they were fighting about soccer or how Caesar's cousin got thrown in jail for drugs. He knew that fighting with him would be just that. A fight. One that would probably end with one of them getting frustrated and leaving the room.

Huey gritted his teeth and muttered something as he laid back down on the bed. He received a kiss on the cheek for his submission. Caesar gave his shaft another couple strokes to make sure he was excited again. Each pump made Huey burn from the inside out in sheer ecstasy. He made a few sounds despite his best efforts not to. He felt his lover's fingers dip towards his butt, pausing only to stroke his boys.

Huey squeezed his eyes shut and moved a little as he felt the tip of Caesar's finger push into him. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. His lover leaned over him, moving so that he was sitting between Huey's legs. He moved his finger inside him, rubbing and stroking. He pushed his finger in a little more and flexed it a little. The sensation was strange at first, unlike anything Huey had ever felt. But steadily he got used to it. By the time his boyfriend had gotten his second finger in, it actually started to feel good. He looked over at his lover and saw the blush on his face as he moved his fingers a little further into him. He moved, pushing one of Huey's legs up a little with his free hand. The movement made the rubbing of his fingers feel different. It sent a shudder through Huey's body and he moaned out a little. Again, he tried to grab at the bed, but found nothing to hold onto.

"Okay. I'm gonna put the third in," Caesar told him, glancing up to make sure he wasn't in any pain. He smiled a little when he saw the way he was blushing and panting heavily. Then he rubbed a little lube on his ring finger and pushed it in with the other two. Huey clenched his butt a little over the three fingers, then forced himself to relax. He rolled his head around on the bed as he felt him moving his fingers in and out, flexing them a little as he did. After another moment of pushing in and out, he withdrew all of his fingers. "Okay, Big Guy. We're ready to go."

The Freeman tried to say something in response, but was too far gone in pleasure to form words. Instead, he just nodded his head and took a few deep breaths. He heard his lover squeezing out some more of the lube and then heard the bottle drop to the floor. He swallowed a little bit as Caesar pushed his legs where he wanted him. Then Huey could feel the tip of his shaft at his entrance. It pushed against it gently and Huey tensed up. But he forced himself to relax before Caesar said something.

The first push sent a wave a pain through his entire body. He let out a scream, his back arching a considerable amount as he jerked around. Caesar held his hips tightly, pushing in a light deeper. He had to fight for every inch and Huey thrashed with each one. He moaned out, squeezing his eyes shut as his lover slowly and gently started pulling out.

"Give it a little bit, Huey. It'll feel better in a little bit," he assured him as he started to push back in. The revolutionary let out a sound close to a whine as he moved underneath his lover. He felt several kisses on his chest as the pushing got steadier and steadier. He gasped for breath, fighting the urge to shove Caesar off him or from punching him in his pretty face.

A few more thrusts and the motion started to feel better. It hurt, but in a better way. And the more Caesar pushed into him, the better it started to feel. He moaned out for the first time and felt Caesar's lips smile on his chest. The thrusts got a little faster, smoother now that he was relaxed. He arched his back to increase the feeling, the sheer ecstasy starting to fill him from head to toe. He grabbed at Caesar's back to hold him close, wanting him to know how good it felt. He let out a moan and a small shout as he came close to hitting his sweet spot. He felt teeth at his nipple and it sent a pulse of fire through his body.

Huey tried to say something, to tell him to go faster, harder. But he only moaned out and rolled his head back on the air mattress. He tugged at one of Caesar's dreads, trying to tell him to go faster. Whether or not he got the message was beyond Huey, because he didn't respond but the thrusts started to increase. The passion was building inside Huey with each of the pumps. Two more struck near his sweet spot before one struck it directly. He let out a roar of a scream, his body convulsing without his permission. His legs tightened around Caesar's waist. He felt a kiss over the bite mark on his neck. He felt his hot breath, felt his hands at his hips. But more than that, he felt the pumps. They hit his sweet spot more and more now that he knew where it was.

His body jolted with each thrust. He gasped as he moved, trying to hold onto Caesar for support. He closed his eyes, moving his head a little. A couple more hit directly on his sweet spot and nearly sent him into a screaming orgasm. He wriggled around under his lover, not wanting to come yet. But by the faint feeling caused by being too overwhelmed was starting to take over. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. It was too much. Three more thrusts and he let out a shout. Caesar moved on top of him, his own breathing short and fast. He panted a few times, each one matching a hard thrust.

"I wanna. . . uhhh. . .come. . .inside you," he breathed out, scanning Huey's face before looking down. He kissed his lover's neck as the thrusts got faster and faster. Huey's head spun as he tried to process what his lover was trying to tell him. He closed his eyes for a brief second, trying to figure out what he meant. It hit him the same time a thrust struck his sweet spot and the orgasm struck a second later, giving him no time to tell Caesar not to come inside him.

Huey was overcome by the ecstasy a moment or two before Caesar was. As his body convulsed under his lover's, his eyes rolling nearly all the way back in his head, he felt the hot liquid of his lover inside him. They finished off their orgasms together, the pleasure consuming them together. Huey then collapsed on the bed with Caesar on top of him. They were both gasping for air. Huey fanned himself a little bit before letting his hand drop on the bed. He was too exhausted right now. He couldn't even bring himself to do that. Instead, he just laid there with his boyfriend on top of him in the same state.

Several minutes or hours or seconds later, Caesar moved a little. He gave his lover a hug, though a rather weak one. He kissed his chest and moved enough so that he was out of his boyfriend. Huey glanced down at that smiling face and cracked a small one of his own. He moved one of his hands and rested it on Caesar's back, gently rubbing it to comfort him.

"Next time, I'm on top," he muttered out halfheartedly though he meant every word. His smile grew when he heard the beautiful sound of Caesar's laugh. He shook his head a little, but didn't fight with him. He knew there wasn't any reason. They both knew that Huey liked to be in control of the situation too much to be on bottom.

"Whatever you say, Lover Boy. Whatever you say," Caesar finally replied after his laughter died down. He gave Huey's chest a small pat, shaking his head a little bit more. Huey stroked his back gently, which he knew made Caesar smile.

Huey smiled to himself, happy to know that his true love was finally his. Regardless of how long he'd had to wait and how much he'd had to have his little brother push him to get to this point.

Michael Caesar was his and his alone.

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoyed it. Especially you, Word Salad. Happy way, way, way, WAY belated birthday. Geez, it was hard portraying Huey as the uke. . . I hope I kept him in character though. . .

I have a new poll up. It's a three part poll. The first question is: which couple would you like to see get kinky? If you wanna see one of your favorite couples (this one included) take the poll and let me know.


End file.
